Hyung, I'm sick
by wulancho95
Summary: "Tapi, aku juga sakit hyungie." [BTS. Vkook/Taekook. BL. a shortfic]


Title : Hyung, I'm sick

Cast :

Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Warning : Shonen-ai! Typo's, OOC, failed fluff

Rated : T

Type : Oneshot

Disclaimer : All cast are belong to God, family and agency but this fict belong to me

Summary : "Tapi, aku juga sakit hyung"

.

.

.

"Ugh.. Sial!"

Jungkook terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut ngilu, pandangan yang tak fokus, tenggorokan sakit dan suhu tubuh yang meninggi.

Ia demam.

Dan semua adalah salahnya sendiri ketika kemarin dua temannya, Kim Mingyu dan Kim Yugyeom mengajaknya bemain basket hingga petang padahal langit mendung (Jungkook tentu saja menyetujuinya) dan berakhir kehujanan saat menuju apartemen. Setelahnya dia malah begadang hingga lewat tengah malam hanya utuk bermain game.

Pikirnya semua akan baik-baik saja karena yeah, besok adalah hari Minggu. Dan Jungkook dengan otak udangnya itu malah melampaui batas diri sendiri untuk akhirnya malah demam seperti ini.

Jari-jarinya memijit pelipis yang panas. Memfokuskan pandang pada jam weker yang terletak di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidur. Pukul sepuluh. Jungkook tak pernah bangun sesiang ini jika saja teman apartemennya ada disana.

Yah, bukan keinginan mereka juga ketika Kim Taehyung yang itu, yang teman seapartemen merangkap kekasihnya dan mungkin juga _baby-sitter_ nya sedang berada ratusan mil jauhnya tengah melakukan magang di sebuah distrik yang entah dimana, Jungkook lupa karena tidak pernah tahu bahwa kota itu ada di peta Korea.

"Tae _hyungie_ , aku sakit." Jungkook merengek kecil pada diri sendiri. Melihat sekeliling untuk mendapati kamarnya–kamar mereka berdua, amat sangat kosong tanpa Taehyung. Biasanya kekasihnya itu selau membuat keributan disana-sini.

Dan Jungkook merindukannya.

 _Ting!_

Suara ponsel Jungkook memecah keheningan. Dengan buru-buru Jungkook meraih ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari bantal. Jika saja itu Taehyung, dia akan mengeluh bahwa ia sedang sakit saat ini.

 _From Taetae hyung_ :

 _Jungkookie, kau sudah bangun?_

 _Jangan lupa untuk sarapan._

 _Ah aku lelah sekali disini._

 _Dan aku sedang terkena flu sekarang._

 _Ini sangat merepotkan._

 _Kau jaga kesehatan, okay?_

Jungkook mencelos membaca deretan pesan yang dikirim kekasihnya. Taehyung juga sedang sakit. Dan dia akan merengek? Lupakan saja. Taehyung tidak boleh tahu bahwa Jungkook lebih parah disini.

 _To Taetae hyung :_

 _Aku sudah bangun hyungie dan sarapan juga_

(Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berbohong)

 _Tae-hyung semangat, baru dua minggu kan disana, masih ada dua minggu lagi._

 _Dan tolong jaga kesehatan._

 _Ini musim panas hyung, flu di musim panas adalah hal paling buruk._

 _Apa kau sudah sarapan? Kalau sudah, kau harus meminum obat untuk meredakan flunya._

Jungkook rasanya ingin menangis saat mengetik kata perkata yang akan ia kirimkan ke Taehyung. Dia juga sakit disini. Tapi ia tak bisa mengeluh karena ia tahu, kekasihnya disana juga pasti sangat lelah.

Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan sempoyongan menuju dapur. Setidaknya satu atau dua roti dengan selai dan susu bisa dikatakan sarapan dan ia tidak akan terlalu berbohong pada Taehyung.

Tangan Jungkook berpegangan pada lemari pendingin saat ia sampai dapur. Mengambil dua helai roti tawar yang tersimpan di atas rak. Kepalanya benar-benar pening, dan sepertinya ia salah langkah jika harus melakukan semua ini sendirian.

Lagi-lagi ia ingin menangis. Bahkan karena tidak fokusnya, ia mengolesi roti tawarnya dengan _nutella_ milik Taehyung yang bersebelahan dengan selai nanas miliknya. Berakhir dengan roti yang tergeletak disana. Jungkook alergi kacang. Dan ia sudah tidak _mood_ untuk mengambil lembaran lain lagi. Jadi dia hanya menenggak satu kotak susu _vanilla_ yang tidak dingin karena ia letakkan diatas rak.

Sebuah baskom ia ambil dan mengisinya separuh untuk kemudian ia bawa ke kamar. Ia harus merawat dirinya sendiri sekarang. Dan bagaimanapun juga besok adalah Senin, Jungkook punya jadwal kelas yang harus dihadiri. Jadi dia akan mengompres dahinya agar ia sembuh hari ini juga.

"Tae- _hyungie_ , aku sakit." Sebuah rengekan terdengar lagi. Mata dan hidung Jungkook sudah memerah karena ingin menangis. Rasanya badannya sakit semua. Dan ia butuh Taehyung. Sangat butuh.

Tapi Jungkook bukanlah si egois yang harus mengutamakan diri sendiri. Taehyung mungkin lebih dewasa. Merawatnya, menjaganya dan memenuhi segala kebutuhannya. Namun Jungkook juga tahu bahwa dalam keadaan yang seperti ini, merengek pada kekasihnya yang tengah berjuang disana (dan juga sakit) adalah hal yang tidak benar.

Jadi ia akan menyimpannya sendiri.

Lagipula, Jungkook bukan tipe orang yang suka merepotkan orang lain. Mungkin beberapa teman atau _hyung_ nya bahkan orang tuanya bisa ia hubungi. Tapi dia juga berpikir, ini adalah _weekend_ , mereka pasti tengah menikmati waktu mereka sendiri.

Terkecuali untuk Taehyung yang memang menawarkan diri untuk direpotkan biasanya.

 _Ting!_

Sebuah pesan masuk lagi ketika Jungkook sudah bersiap untuk memejamkan mata dengan handuk basah yang menempel didahinya dan ia sudah bergelung diselimut tebalnya. Mau tak mau Jungkook harus menunda tidurnya jika itu adalah balasan dari Taehyung.

 _From Taetae-hyung :_

 _Jungkookie jjang!_

 _Rasanya hanya semangat dari kekasihku yang aku butuhkan saat ini._

 _Aku merindukanmu._

 _Bisakah kau menyalakan skype sebentar?_

 _Aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu._

Jungkook buru-buru bangun dari tidurnya dan menyibak brutal selimut tebal yang ia pakai. Melempar asal handuk yang masih menempel didahinya ke dalam baskom yang ia letakkan di atas nakas. Merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan dan piyamanya yang kusut.

"Hai _hyung_." Jungkook menyapa ketika layar laptop didepannya sudah menampilkan wajah kekasihnya. Wajah yang sudah dua minggu ini ia rindukan.

"Hai Jungkookkiiee…" Taehyung membalas sapaannya dengan kelewat ceria. Hidungnya sedikit memerah dan beberapa kali ia terbatuk. Taehyung benar-benar flu.

"Aku merindukanmu Kook- _ah_ ," Jungkook tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang _sulking_ hanya karena rindu padanya. Padahal Jungkook lebih rindu.

"Jangan tertawa kelinci, disini benar-benar jauh dari kota, rasanya aku sedang ikut acara _Law of the Jungle_ sekarang." Suara Taehyung bergemerisik disambungannya. Mungkin karena sinyalnya yang kurang kuat atau bagaimana. Jungkook juga tidak tahu. Latar belakang Taehyung juga hanya ada pepohonan saat Jungkook mengamatinya.

" _Hyungie_?" Jungkook memanggil pelan dan Taehyung diam disana, menunggu yang lebih muda untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Jangan sakit." Dan hanya itu yang bisa Jungkook sampaikan setelah sepuluh detik mereka berdua terdiam.

Taehyung tersenyum. Tampan. Tampan sekali meskipun sekarang ia tengah membersit bolak-balik hidungnya hingga lebih memerah.

"Flu sialan ini akan segera enyah sayangku, jangan khawatir."

Jungkook tersenyum. Memaksa tersenyum karena ia merasa tubuhnya sekarang lebih menggigil dari tadi. Ini musim panas dan tentu saja Jungkook tak punya pemanas ruangan di kamarnya. Dan selimut tebalnya tak bisa ia pakai sekarang atau Taehyung akan curiga.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku yang flu kenapa hidungmu kelihatan lebih merah Kook- _ah_? Dan kau belum mandi ya? Astaga, ini kan sudah siang, dan kau masih memakai piyama kumamonmu."

Jungkook mulai panik ketika pertanyaan Taehyung memberondongnya. Harus menjelaskan apa dia? Apa dia terlihat sakit sekarang? Tidak tidak, Taehyung tidak boleh tahu.

"Em.. Itu _hyung_ , a-aku semalam lupa menaikkan suhu pendingin ruangan, dan hidungku memerah karenanya. Dan mandi, eh itu kan ini hari Minggu _hyung_ , aku ingin mandi nanti sore saja." Jungkook merapal maaf dalam hati karena membohongi kekasihnya sebegini banyak. Ia berjanji setelah ini tak akan menyembunyikan apapun karena ternyata berbohong itu sangat menyusahkan. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, dia tak ingin Taehyung khawatir.

Taehyung nampak memicing curiga. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum juga (membuat Jungkook benar-benar lega) dan akhirnya mengakhiri _skype_ mereka dengan ucapan cinta dan pesan untuk tidak melupakan makan siang. Jungkook bahkan belum jadi sarapan tadi.

"Tae- _hyung_ , cepat pulang. Aku sakit, aku juga sakit."

Sudut mata Jungkook yang terpejam telah basah karena air mata yang mengalir. Tidak sampai sesenggukan karena ia hanya merasa matanya benar-benar panas (mungkin efek dari dirinya yang demam).

Sekarang, Jungkook sudah tiduran lagi dengan selimut membungkus dan handuk yang telah ia peras untuk ia tempelkan kembali di dahinya.

Suhu tubuhnya mungkin makin naik karena tadi ia cukup lama berbicara dengan Taehyung. Ia ingin mengeluh. Sangat ingin.

 _Ting!_

Jungkook mengumpat karena pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Tidak bisakah ia beristirahat dan menikmati kesakitannya sendirian tanpa diganggu orang?

 _From Taetae-hyung :_

 _Jungkook-ah, kompres dirimu dengan benar._

(Jungkook terkejut, sangat)

 _Jangan bertanya aku tahu darimana karena aku melihat baskom dengan handuk yang tersampir tadi dinakas._

 _Kau pasti belum sarapan._

 _Aku tahu bagaimana kebiasaanmu saat sakit._

 _Tunggu aku empat jam lagi, sial, itu sangat lama._

 _Tapi tunggulah._

 _Aku punya beberapa hari yang bisa kugunakan untuk izin._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

Jungkook benar-benar menangis sekarang. Sampai sesenggukan dan terbatuk-batuk karenanya. Dan ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus merasa senang atu sedih atau bahkan lega karena memiliki kekasih seperti Kim Taehyung.

Sekarang, ia bisa tertidur nyenyak, dan berharap saat membuka mata, sudah ada Taehyung disisinya.

.

.

.

-FIN-

Saya lagi sakit, tapi ngga bisa ngadu sama siapapun. Ngga mau ngerepotin dan bikin khawatir.

Waktu ditelfon orang tua yang di rumah, saya cuma bilang tenggorokan sakit soalnya suaranya serak banget, padahal lagi demam juga.

Ya sudahlah ya, gapapa. Yang penting Jungkook punya Taehyung.

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima,

wulancho95


End file.
